1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a catheter, probe or similar device intended to be inserted into a body cavity and which over a substantial portion of its length is double-walled, at which the outer wall through a plurality of capillary holes communicates with the outside of the catheter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem which occurs during the insertion of a catheter, probe and the like is dessication and irritation of the mucous membranes on the inside of the body cavity, which can lead to infections.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,299 there is shown an urethral catheter which over a portion of its length is covered by a thin flexible membrane having a plurality of holes. In the space between the membrane and the catheter, a liquid or other substance can be injected. All the holes communicate with each other.